In automatic driving vehicles and the like, various types of information processing are performed using a large number of sensor information, and it is possible to perform complicated and advanced information processing as the number of sensors increases, but a probability of a fault of a sensor also increases so that fault tolerance deteriorates.
There has been proposed a method for mitigating influence of a fault of a sensor and enhancing reliability of information processing with a hardware measure to multiplex sensors and suppress a fault probability and a software measure to add processing assuming the sensor fault.
When the above-described hardware measure is implemented, however, the hardware scale becomes large so that miniaturization is difficult and product cost also increases. In addition, a lot of time and development cost are required to implement the above-described software measure.